


The Art of Coercion

by writergirl8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Family time, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writergirl8/pseuds/writergirl8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kids want a puppy and Hermione doesn't. Convincing his wife is an art form, but Ron has something up his sleeve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Coercion

“No.”

She says it so flatly, is logically, that Rose and Hugo almost immediately give up. They sigh, turning back to the little squirming terrier, and whisper apologies into its ear. Satisfied, Hermione returns to wiping down the kitchen counter, her final job before she can go upstairs and take a long bath.

“Plllleeeeaaassseee?”

Hermione looks up, aghast. The kids may have lost hope, but her husband has not. He’s standing at the little window that separates the kitchen from the living room, peering hopefully at her through ginger eyelashes.

“No!” Hermione hisses at him. “And do not let the kids hear you begging.”

It’s too late. The kids have heard him begging. Hope revived, they rise up, brandishing the little terrier in her direction.

“We’ll clean our rooms every single night!” Hugo says.

“We’ll stop crying when we have to take baths!” Rose puts in, causing her brother to glare at her. “Okay. I’ll stop crying.”

“You’re old enough to stop crying when you have to take baths without me having to bribe you, young lady!”

“Hugo will stop sucking his thumb!” suggests Rose desperately.

“ROSE!” Hugo whines.

The two begin to bicker, and that’s when Ron pounces.

“Hey Hermione?”

“What, Ron.”

“You know that book we read every night before we go to sleep?”

The kids aren’t paying attention, but she still shoots furtive eyes towards them, trying to clue Ron in that they are not allowed to talk about the book in front of the kids.

“Yes, but-”

“I’ll act out your favorite scene with you.”

She stops short.

“What?”

“Whenever you want; anytime you want. If you let me keep that dog, I will do that scene with you.”

She sighs heavily, raising her eyes to the ceiling as though praying for strength.

“Fine,” she whispers. Her voice rises. “Kids, walk over to Harry and Ginny’s and grab the leash from the time that James decided to take their cat for a walk. Please.”

They cheer wildly, sprinting for the door. 

“Now?” Ron asks. “We don’t even have-”

“Yes we do.”

“What?”

“I bought the costume months ago.”

“Are you serious?”

She smirks.

“I knew this day would come. I just needed the right bargaining chip.” 

"Is that what we’re naming the dog?"


End file.
